


The First Test

by TheHiddenPredacon



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Elita One - Freeform, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Other, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Vector Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenPredacon/pseuds/TheHiddenPredacon
Summary: Vector puts Elita through quite a test in this one! But it’s not a normal test you’re probably thinking of!Read more to find out!
Relationships: Chromia/Ironhide, Elita One/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 4





	The First Test

“C-Captains log- Ship fuel levels...empty…status...stuck in the middle of nowhere heading to E-Earth..” Elita spoke in a whisper as she checked her arm for energon levels. She was making a voice log journal so she could document everything and her last moments. She was sitting in the commanders chair with her helm back, looking up at the ceiling with her optics half way open. She was weak and feeling like she was about to offline.

“...Energon levels low. Th-This may be m-my final entry.” She continued on with her log and coughed out dust. There was barely any lights glowing on the ship as it usually would. She remained as if frozen on her chair, not moving an inch except her optics blinking now and then. Even her frame had little lights glowing due to not drinking any energon.

“I-I couldn’t have ever imagined my d-demise would be I-In the middle of space trying to find m-my sparkmate...O-Optimus...P-Prime...I-If y-you e-ever hear th-this I-I-I will a-always….Lo-love y-yo-“ she then slowly closed her optics. She was trying to fight it back but her frame failed her and she couldn’t complete her log. A couple of last tears slipped down her cheeks as her frame offlined. Last thing she knew she was dead.

Suddenly a big flash of white light goes over her and the next thing she knew she woke up with a loud gasp seemed to be in….a berth? She panicked as she sat up, not knowing where she was. She looked around several times then she noticed...was she on the….Ark? But didn’t that ship crash ages ago? She grew a tad bit suspicious if this was real or not. She slowly got out of berth and noticed the picture on the night stand next to the berth had a picture of herself and Optimus. She picked it up and looked at it closely. She raised a brow as it had an unknown background to her so she couldn’t remember the location. It was oddly unfamiliar. 

Then the doors opened to the room and came in Chromia who grinned at her friend. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re awake! C’mon, everybody’s waitin’ for ya!” Mia spoke excitedly while having the door half open to look at Elita. Elita got startled and almost dropped the picture frame but caught it in time and placed it back on the night stand. The pink femme seemed awfully confused and gave an apologetic look. “I am sorry but what is the occasion? It seemed to have slipped my mind.” 

Chromia blinked as she looked at her oldest friend and walked over to her. “Are you okay? You’ve been talking about it for weeks non stop! We’re celebrating your defeat of the Predacons! The Cons were about to release the dreaded beast but guess who stopped it! You did! You saved everyone!” Mia explained. Elita listened as her friend explained. She didn’t remember any of it but then suddenly a rushed flashback of it hit her processor and she grinned proudly and placed her servos on her hips in a proud manner. “Oh, yeah, I did!” Elita kept smiling and fluttering her wings. 

“Now c’mon! Everybody’s waiting! And Optimus has a surprise for you too!” She giggled grabbed Elitas wrist, pulling her to where everyone was. Elita chuckled as well and had no choice but to follow Chromia. “Oh really?” She laughed, 

“Do you know what it is?” Elita asked curiously and titled her helm. Chromia shook her head. “No, but he said he thinks you’ll like it.”  
Elita continued smiling and followed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they made their way down the long corridors of the ship Elita was feeling odd. As Mia was focused on walking Elita was trying to figure out the weird feelings. She couldn’t ignore it. It was as if everything was out of place. And oddly enough when she was around Chromia she felt a ping of deep sorrow and guilt and she didn’t know why. Chromia was right here so why was she feeling this way? Did she hurt her in a way that she didn’t know? What did she do? 

Finally, they reached the command center where everyone was. The lights were off which confused Elita and then….. ”SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted. It was a surprise party just for her. It was a big accomplishment to stop Megatron from using Predacons. 

Elita placed a servo over her spark and looked like she was on the verge of sobbing but happily. “You ….did this all...for me?” The femme asked. Everyone else nodded. Then Optimus himself stepped forward and hugged her close then gave her a peck on the lips. 

“You deserve it.” He told her and placed a few digits under her chin, making her look at him. “You saved us all from the Predacon threats. We would have been in grave danger.” Optimus mentioned. 

Elita let out a sudden laugh. “Aren’t we always in danger?” She snickered and smirked at him. Optimus blinked a couple times at her playful behavior then chuckled lightly as well. 

“I suppose so.” He replied and chuckled then gave her another peck on the cheek this time.  
“Why don’t you go mingle with the others while Alpha and I go talk?” The Prime asked and slowly let go of her. She oddly didn’t want to let go but she had to and slowly nodded. Perfect. He was gone. Not that she wanted him gone it was just that this gave her a perfect chance to focus on her strange out of place feelings. When she was around Optimus there was this weird strange feeling of ...longing to be with him? But again….he was right there. Why would she long for him when he’s right there? 

She bit her lower lip and seemed to be focusing on it but of course she was interrupted by Greenlight who was waving her over where the femmes were. “Lita! Come join us!” Greenlight invited her with a giggle. 

Elita blinked out of her thoughts and smiled when she saw her team of femmes altogether. Even Mia who had a drink in her servo of course. Mia also encouraged Elita to come over as well. Though another thing that made Elita think this was all odd was that whenever she stepped near Mia it made her timid. She also felt a ping of anger from Chromia’s EM field. But she seemed happy. Why anger? 

“What’s up?” Elita asked them with a small smile.  
“We’re planning to host a movie night at my room tonight. Wanna come?” Moonracer asked. 

Elita kept smiling as the question was asked. “Oh, Uhh, sure!” She chuckled. “I don’t think I have anything planned..”  
Moonracer grinned. “Great!” 

“In fact….why don’t we host it at my place! I’m sure Optimus won’t mind. It’s just bigger than most rooms to fit all of us.” Elita offered with a chuckle.  
“No way! Really?” Moonracer asked and seemed excited. 

“Yeah, why not? I have nothing planned like I said. Besides, Optimus always does work late.” She chuckled.  
“Cool!” All the femmes said excitedly. Then all of them seemed spread out to talk to others while Mia stayed behind. “Hey, you okay? You seem off.” She asked Elita with a concerned look.  
Elita blinked a few times. “Off? You kidding? I’m doing great! This is the happiest I’ve ever felt!” She giggled and stood proudly.  
Chromia smiled. “Well that’s good. I just wanted to make sure.” She chuckled and walked off which allowed Elita to take a breath and relax but that didn’t last long until Suddenly Moonracer came back with a piece of paper. “Hey, can you read this for me and see if it’s okay? I’m trying to write my report.” She asked with a small plea. 

Elita smiled and nodded while taking the paper after it was handed to her. Then a look of shock came across her face. Across the paper it wrote Until all is undone and it scared her. Then she narrowed her optics and spoke, “Hey, did you write-” She looked around for Moonracer but she was no where in sight which startled her as well. “this….?” She mumbled. She looked awfully confused as she stared at the words written.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! Congrats, you made it to the end of this part! I wanted to try something new. This is part of my Elitas normal AU. I’m uploading them differently I guess. Not in order because my brain isn’t like that. Haha. But hope you enjoyed!


End file.
